The present invention relates to a drive shaft extender for a stern drive unit of a boat and to such a unit when the extender is incorporated therein.
Stern drive units for boats are units for use with inboard engines having drive shafts extending through the stern of a boat to the stern drive unit. The unit is mounted on the exterior of the stern above the water line and is arranged to drive a propeller using transmission arrangement not unlike that of an outboard motor. the stern drive unit incorporates pivot arrangements disposed adjacent the stern of a boat, to which the unit is mounted, to permit the pivotable portion of the unit to be pivoted about a substantially vertical axis for the purposes of steering the boat and to be pivoted about a substantially horizontal axis for the purpose of adjusting trim to optimize the performance of the boat under different operating conditions. Existing stern drive units are somewhat limited as to the amount of vertical travel over the range of trim angle adjustment with the result that the propeller cannot always be positioned at a desired depth in the water to optimize boat performance.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of existing stern drive units.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an improvement in an economical, easy to assemble form.